


Something's never change

by MysteriousMilkyWings



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMilkyWings/pseuds/MysteriousMilkyWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa is stuck with a new obsession, not one most people talk about. Heck, even think about. Since Mikasa has been born into a society were heterosexual couple are look down upon, or acknowledge as something serious, if u happen to find yourself in one. Due to the shame that comes with it. Mikasa parents decided that in order for her to have a promising productive life she must be surrounded by the same sex, so going to mixed high schools, mixed restaurants, mixed parks, or mixed anything was out of the question.Can be fustrating when one third of the city is mixed, while the other two arent.Being an Ackerman is quite challengingly as it is ."Having the title to be called an Ackerman should be an honor. Right? Wrong! Well, for Mikasa. When every now and then, she has to deal with a short bitchy blond dyke named Annie. Well, supposed dyke, who's a part of her family rival. Dealing with her emotions is bad enough, but she has a reputation to keep. Best player on the field, and heart. While at the same time, being forced to go on blind dates with other powerful high class teens such as herself. Set up by her parents of course. Can Mikasa stay on top?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something's never change

**Author's Note:**

> Any relationship that I tag on this story may or may not appear depending on my choice of pursuing them. Relationship tags that I tag can mean friends with benefits , friend zone , friend/friend all the way to brother/sister love or brother/brother vice versa. Please also realized that this is fanfiction.NOT REAL!! we can only wish. I do own any of theses characters , nor get any profit of any kind. It would be nice thou.I forgot to mention I usually go off on my writing , so please don't be upset if you find something to be too violent, or disgusting. It meant to be shared. IF you have any suggestions on tags that I should change , if I can change them. Leave a comment below.

I don't know how it started ,but a boy named Eren  
became my whole world ."

 

 

"Eren" Mikasa lightly said while holding the urge to tackle her laptop down and break it in half. Most of the time ,when she went in her own rants. It always involved Eren.

Annie moves towards the laptop to remove it from Mikasa death grip."Mikasa, he's only a friend."Annie said pulling Mikasa fingers off one by one from the laptop. 

" Yeah, a rat maybe nice to talk to, but a real friend is-"

"Better ?"  Annie stated before Mikasa could finish. 

" Weren't you the one who said whatever Eren wanted -"

"No, I'll follow Eren ,wherever he goes, I go"

Mikasa rams her hand in her purse. Grabs her phone.

Mikasa texts Eren.

To Eren Yeager  
"Having fun?"-sent 

*" Wouldn't put it pass you."*

From Eren Yeager  
"Not really, but Armin doesn't understand bro time , means bro time not study time"-received"

*" Your Face page, toddler, Instacan, says otherwise "*

FACE PAGE  
Status:chilly \\("°o°}/  
(With my bro, my wing man, my man sandwich , the whole dilly-o.)-at Tom's ice cream palace

TODDLER  
(Hit the sweet tooth, before you hit the study book). Pic - of Eren's ice cream and Armin advance bio, calculus ,and U.S history book's.

INSTACAN  
When life gives your nerdy friend books, expect bro time, to become study time.  
Pic - an annoyed Eren eating ice cream , while staring at a calm ,cool, and collective Armin, who's admiring the book in front of him, but slightly acknowledges Eren's annoyance by the slowly formed smirk spreading across his face. You can barely tell by the angle of the photo, but if you have eyes like a hawk, and stalking tendencies like Mikasa. Then you wouldn't have a problem. Until, Mikasa remembers why she was so upset before.

Annie notices Mikasa frown turn upside down.

"What's wrong?" Annie says with a little hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Nothing." Mikasa says, trying to hide her glee from Annie, noticing the rat isn't in the picture, meaning no where near Eren.

Annie takes the hint, and says,  
"You know, stalking is a crime in like 42 states?

And Mikasa comeback by saying  
"And stalking Armin social media isn't? " 

"What?! I never-" Annie said defended.

"Your internet history, says otherwise."Mikasa says halfheartedly  
in between halfway finishing through texting back Eren. 

Annie remain quiet.

* That should keep her quite for a few seconds.*

To Eren Yeager  
"Didn't you say you were going to a date with - what's his name again?" - sent

"Like your one to talk, don't get the wrong idea, I just like messing with the geek"Annie says while trying to look undisturbed by being found out.

"Hey, at least I don't denied my feeling, and stalking tendencies, unlike a certain someone - before Mikasa could finish she hears a buzz.

*"That was fast"*

From Eren Yeager  
Mikasa!!!! No! It wasn't. I said that it was a social gathering! Beside we decided to cancel it and I have Armin here to prove it! - received .

*"Not from what I remember."*

PAST TEXT from Eren Yeager

From Eren Yeager  
" what do I do?!?! 

From Eren Yeager  
"Casual or formal? "

From Eren Yeager  
"Do you think wearing a tuxedo is too much? "

From Eren Yeager  
"Does blue jean seem too boring, or neon?"

From Eren Yeager  
"No. too tacky!"

From Eren Yeager  
" What was I thinking?!"

From Eren Yeager  
"I'm I tacky ?!" 

From Eren Yeager  
"Who likes tacky?! "

From Eren Yeager  
"Maybe I should go with the birthday suit?!" 

From Eren Yeager  
"You can never go wrong with that."

From Eren Yeager  
" Mikasa, what will I do!!!! I wish you were here"

 

*Over 50 message later*

From Eren Yeager  
" Mikasa, I plan on just wearing the first blue jeans, you said that were fine." "Plus the matching tank top and sneakers, you pick out as well."

PRESENT

To Eren Yeager  
"Sure."- sent

From Eren Yeager  
"what do you mean by "sure"?

*"God, here we go again."*

To Eren Yeager  
"what do think?"

From Eren Yeager  
"You know I hate how you act I'm some sort of idiot , who doesn't understand basic English"):(

 

*"I don't think your an idiot, a cute idiot at best"*

To Eren Yeager  
"I can't take anyone serious, if they lose control of themselves, by misinterpreting what I meant . Besides, you tend to over think the simplest things, that I'll doubt he or anyone in the matter pays attention too.

From Eren Yeager  
"There you go!" AGAIN!!! Besides that, I hate how you always believe like you know me! We met one time, and you just decided that you can treat anyway you please.

*"ouch, that hurt."*

To Eren Yeager  
"Eren, are you serious right now?

To Eren Yeager  
"Do you mean that?"

From Eren Yeager.  
)0  
"What do you think?")0 1

*"that's it.Ackerman heartless mode time"*

To Eren Yeager  
Who comes crying to me after a long day of annoying shit, begs for some moral support, advice and attention. Then you got the balls to tell me, to SAS me, by say that I don't know you. More like you don't know yourself. I know you from the inside and out.

From Eren Yeager  
" what do you know, you -" before he could finish his responds back.

To Eren Yeager  
"Well, Eren, if you must know. I'll tell you what I think. I think your throwing bullshit lies out of your ass."Anyone who smart enough, can see you like an open book."

*"Like always."*

To Eren Yeager  
Which Indicates that no matter how hard you try , you won't have right to tell anyone to fuck off, because everyone can see that you have some sort of feelings for that asshole, but hey, if that isn't enough you attached small facial expressions in your text, to pin point out the obvious." 

From Eren Yeager  
"He isn't like you! "  
" you have no right to call he that!"

To Eren Yeager  
Since, that little brain of yours, seems to have trouble understanding the main picture.

*" STOP!, Ackerman you aren't winning, if you hurt Eren. Your only hurting yourself. "*

To Eren Yeager  
Is that, no matter how much you try, you are always going to be second, to whatever or whoever comes first or after. Your useful and rememberable as the toilet paper, everyone uses to wipe their shit on, but useless after the first or second time."

"As a matter of fact, as one would call", but she stops mid sentence. When she feels eye glaring at her.

Mikasa looks at Annie with that death pan look. 

 

" What?"Mikasa spat out to Annie.

 

"Oh, did Eren hurt your feelings again?"

 

Mikasa grabs her laptop ,and throws her other stuff in her backpack. She hears Annie open her mouth once again.

"What lost in words, Ackerman?"

Mikasa waits a few seconds before she gives Annie a pissed off smirk indicating to Annie and herself that she won. 

"Armin, isn't into dikes, nor I'm I ."Mikasa says nonchalant.

Seeing Annie freeze in her seat. Satisfied her need to control herself and not attack Annie.

Mikasa waits 5 seconds for Annie to make a come back.

She feels satisfied once again to hear no respond from her 

Annie speechless.

Mikasa decides she gonna be heading back to who knows where, and faces the door leaving Annie there.

Annie eyebrows anchor down, this is why she hates Ackerman's! Their lack of respect and pride. They don't give two shits, who they are talking too. She has too much pride to admit that Ackerman's always have the upper hand in most situations, but she can't win this round. Shaming my family name is the last thing I want to do, plus not to mention she's my families rival.

 

Annie will be damned, if the Ackerman thinks she could get away that easy.

Annie grabs her items, and places them in her bag. 

She begins to march after Mikasa, when a small hand grabs her shoulder.

"Excuse me, madam, but I hope you didn't think that you could leave without paying the tab?"

Annie looks up and sees nonthing.

she turn her head towards the front.

Only to be tug at harder.

She begins to realize that this person is shorter than her. A little short women, who left eye is twitching furiously.

 

"Dammit, Ackerman!" Annie let's out in a whisper.

*(Leaving me with the bill, is pretty low of you, Ackerman, but I can use this for next time!)*

"How much?" Annie says trying to act like money wasn't a problem.

*(well, it wasn't.)*

The women wipes her forehead in relieve. Which was dripping in sweat.

*(Gross, any women as such of her standards isn't worth much off my time)*

" Mrs. Ackerman ordered everything on the menu." The women said cheerfully.

"Next time, I see her, I'll" Annie said as the women guided Annie to the next room.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda like this, story. Man, it took forever, to write this. It was mainly suppose to be a short story , to get the writing juices flowing until I came up with the whole plot in my head. Its a pain in the butt to actually type all of this, but I got it done. I was kinda disappointed that I only made one chapter. I might go back to the beginning of this story to explain things more like how Mikasa and Eren met, Mikasa or Annie. If you haven't noticed Mikasa and Annie are friend/enemies, thou they hate each other they have common interests, and similar traits.  
> Forgive my horrible writing skills. I can't really write stories, or have perfect grammar. If you have any questions leave it below. Forgot to mention  
> *"when you see this-"* = mikasa thoughts  
> *( when you this -")* =Annie thoughts  
> To Eren Yeager = mikasa text message that she send to Eren  
> From Eren Yeager = the text message Eren sent to Mikasa  
> FACE PAGE , TODDLER, AND INSTACAN ARE MADE UP SOCIAL MEDIA SITES!!!


End file.
